spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Politico
__NOEDITSECTION__ Despite popular faith in fair and open political processes, power generally remains in the hands of a select few, the Politico among them. This master of the political arena navigates the intricate and deceptive world of government with grace and skill. He’s especially helpful to teams that regularly tangle with the law and foreign governments, both for his legal know-how and talent for acquiring necessary resources. Attributes: Charisma is vital to the Politico, helping him navigate and control social situations. Since he requires a keen insight into the motivations of others, Wisdom is important as well. Core Ability 'Halls of Power' As a master networker, you can curry favor at a moment’s notice. Each time you spend an action die to make a Request check, you also roll the die and add its result to your Request check result. Class Abilities 'Statesman' In the dog-eat-dog world of politics, you’re leader of the pack. At Level 1, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Diplomat) feat, and your Diplomat feat also effects Profession checks. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Diplomat) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Diplomat) feat. 'Political Favors' At Level 2, you gain the Political Favors feat. 'War Chest' You have access to great financial resources, perhaps from former campaign coffers, perhaps from special interest groups and lobbies still interested in your activities. At Level 3, during the Intel Phase, you may spend and roll a number of action dice up to your Charisma modifier, gaining an amount of cash equal to the total result × $500. At Level 7, when you use this ability, each of your teammates gains an equal amount of cash. 'No Hard Feelings' Through media management and sheer force of personality, your reputation is always pristine — no matter what skeletons you toss in your closet. At Level 4, each time a character’s disposition toward you is worsened, the disposition shift decreases by 1 grade. At Level 8, no character’s disposition toward you may be worsened permanently in any way (i.e. all negative disposition shifts are reversed at the end of each mission). 'Behind Closed Doors' As many of your deals are made in public as in back rooms. At Level 4, each time you make an opposed Charisma-based skill check, you may increase your error range by 3 to increase your threat range by 3. If the check is successful, you complete 2 Challenges instead of 1. Further, each time you make a Charisma-based skill check as part of a Dramatic Conflict, you may increase the error range by 3. If the check is successful, you gain 1 additional Advantage. 'Security Detail' Your work generates many enemies, but you come well prepared with a handpicked security detail. At Level 6, during the Intel Phase, you gain a number of Tier II bodyguards equal to your Charisma modifier +2 (see page 453). Each bodyguard’s disposition toward you is Supportive, and toward each of your teammates is Friendly. Unless instructed otherwise, the bodyguards remain within 30 ft. of you at all times, moving to protect you at the first sign of trouble. They use any force necessary to ensure your safety. Should you dismiss your bodyguards, or should they all be killed or captured, you may attempt to summon a new security detail with a Request check (DC 15 + 10 per time you’ve summoned a new squad during the current mission). With success, a new set of identical bodyguards arrives in 2d6 hours. 'Political Immunity' At Level 7, you gain the Political Immunity feat. 'Diplomatic Solution' Your powers of persuasion are so great you can talk people out of anything, including open hostility. At Level 8, once per scene, you may choose a number of standard NPCs equal to your career level × your Charisma modifier. As a full action, you may target these NPCs with an Impress check (DC 10 + the highest Will save among the targets). With success, a number of targets equal to twice the amount by which you beat the DC immediately halt all hostile action towards you, your teammates, and one another, and take no new hostile action against these people for a number of minutes equal to your class level, so long as you continue to speak calmly and no one makes hostile or threatening actions toward them (e.g. drawing or raising a weapon). If a placated NPC group includes all opponents present during a combat, the combat ends (though a new combat may begin once the ability ends). Further, if you or any of your teammates attacks a target you have talked down, your team benefits from a standard surprise round, but your credibility is damaged and you may never again use this ability on the same target. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. 'Executive Decision' You possess enough clout to use government assets without supervision. At Level 10, you may choose 1 Resource gear pick as if the mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you instead gain a number of additional upgrades equal to your starting action dice that may be applied to any of your Resource mission gear picks. Further, once per mission, you may make an ‘executive decision’, allowing you to automatically succeed with any 1 Request check that can be fulfilled by your Faction or Freelance network (see Tools, page 394). This check has no action die cost and can be performed regardless of mission Caliber. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes